RadAway
by onlykafei
Summary: The Nukes have detonated leaving the earth in ruins, Now LeAnn, finds herself on a journey to save humanity. With the help of the demon butler and a perverted Robot. SxOC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't do too many fanfictions very often but I've been dying lately to do a Butler Butler not sure what pairing it'll be. But I kind of came up with the idea after playing so much of fallout 4. So this is actually a crossover story between black butler and fallout. Though you don't need to play the game to know what's going on. A lot is explained while the story goes. Also the story while it has quite a few ocs in the beginning, to focus on the main protagonist.

Anyways, in terms of updates. I'll try to update once a month. I'm doing a big two year project so this is sort of a side bit of fun on my part. The chapters will be long when I update. So enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: I dont own fallout or blackbutler... or Radaway :(

* * *

Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Tragedy**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **~~~~~Radaway~~~~~**

 **Chapter 1**

I'm a student at the Cambridge university. I'm majoring in nuclear science. Entering the forth year, using our knowledge were to invent something and present it at the end. Our project would be graded, and we had access to a lot of material. The university professor would give us advice but that was it.

So why did I choose to enter nuclear science? That reason dove pretty deep on its own. In truth it was because I feared it. Feared it enough to be a phobia. So I entered the university with a really stupid notion. If Britain went under nuclear fallout, and any of us survived. The survivors would not last very long. The amounts of radiation would be completely unavoidable. So for the humans to survive, I wanted to invent something to get rid of radiation, at least from our bodies in the very least. Or something to help our resistance to it. I studied it mercilessly.

The Cambridge university in 2068 was given a grant on the study of nuclear science. It was not for bombs, but with the nuclear age. Nuclear energy was used to create things. Nuclear energy powered our cities, automobiles, and servant robots, Man traveled to the moon on nuclear energy. Of course this was far beyond my time.

So when I told them I wanted to create something not as an energy source. But to get rid of radiation in the body. Naturally I was laughed at. I took it though. I swore I'd do it. Now being 2077. My final year here. I am 25. And finally I was beginning to see the results of my research. The labs for this were actually built like a bomb shelter. Which is quite smart. Down several halls was a nuclear waste area we had access to. If anything went wrong, only those inside would be impacted. And everyone above would be alerted and have enough time to evacuate. After that? I really don't want to explain the process... Hopefully just _not_ another Chernobyl.

I felt kind of safe to be to be honest. I would be in a bomb shelter when the world was on the brink of atomic war. As selfish as it sounds... If the nukes fell though... Would I really want to be alive? I really don't want to go there.

The amount of thought I put into this though is a clear sign of my fear. People with arachnophobia for example pretty well know a spider by how it's legs move. They pay attention to it without really realizing it. I'm kind of at that point with this. Hopefully nuclear fallout **does not happen in my lifetime**.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

It was October 19th 2077, and today was another long and dreading day in the bunker.

"Well, I'm off for the night." No windows and all vents, made time pass on by. I would probably be down here for ages if it weren't for the massive clock by the door. It was only around 5pm. Which was considerably early compared to other nights. I could easily spend an all nighter (again).

I pushed away from the desk as the professor put on his bowler hat and jacket to match, "um professor!" He stopped a moment looking over at me with that questioning look. I could tell he had that gut feeling he probably wasn't going to be leaving at the moment. He soon realized how right he was.

"There's actually a compound I need. I looked over its formula, and we can't actually make it here." I knew I was pushing him into overtime. But I only had two weeks until the project was actually due.

"Is it readily available? Do you know?" He set his hat and jacket onto a nearby chair and brought a chair to my workstation.

"Well... Yes and no. The company sells it. Goodsign manufacturing. But they can only be ordered online and shipped. Schools get discounted and I filled out most of the registrations."

He looked over the form. They would call to confirm the liability of the order. So he put the number and extension. It was a hefty fee out of my student loans. 3000 pounds. That was literally for a small vial of it.

Not even a minute after placing the order the phone on the wall blared. "Nuclear science department." He didn't speak any further for at least a minute. "Yes, my student needs compound A90532. She has a project due in two weeks."

I clapped my hands together in an almost prayer like fashion. This phone call was the lifeline of completing my project!

"Alright." He suddenly pushed the corded phone to me.

I quickly took it "H-hello?"

"What's your reason for the compound? What are you making?"

I didn't have a name for it. This was literally the only thing I didn't really think of. So I just opened my mouth and let the first thing that came to mind slip out, "Radaway!" I face palmed so hard immediately after. Could I not come up with something actually relevant? Like a chemical formula? Instead I go and say _Radaway_. FUCK! My professor probably made me feel even worse with the absolute most disregarded expression on his face. He was shaking his head adding to my dread.

"Please hold a moment." They only spoke up after the awkward silence on their end too. I briefly imagined being in a conference room with the best scientists in the world. Presenting a radiation eliminating compound that would change the world. And announcing its name would bring me to ruin. Or probably some major humiliation

"Miss Oni?"

"Y-yes?" My eyes were getting teary, feeling that anxiety.

"Will you be available to pick it up next week? The compound your asking for is quite dangerous. It's best we transport it quickly to avoid it being out for long. You cannot be in the same room as it when your using it. Understood?"

"Yes!"

"We're giving it to you, under the condition you touch base with us with the results of your _radaway_?" They gave me the approval! I sent the professor the biggest smile and thumbs up.

"Of course!"

Holy shit! No way! I'd actually gotten that last compound I needed. I was feeling ecstatic.

I left early that night, suddenly the urge to celebrate my victory and relief. Entering Cambridge was the biggest breath of fresh air. 6pm. I could use a hot cocoa or something. I didn't care how broke I was at the moment. I went to a popular Cafe, ordered and planed to sit by the window for a nice view of the Cambridge streets. I looked over the newspaper stand taking the Cambridge times. When I was finally comfortable and took a sip, my eyes drifted over the headline.

The good mood as usual, ruined and pushed with the dread of my sickening phobia. I barely tasted the hot chocolate anymore.

 _Relations between China and USA in crisis. Is nuclear war inevitable?_

I know United Kingdom wasn't a big part of this crisis the world was in. But they were trying to annex another country for its resources in case we would be dragged into a world war. Canada was annexed by the USA a year ago, and it's still major news. It affected Britain quite greatly as Canadians were a great ally. It caused a negative stir with the USA. Regardless of the impact, the country wanted to be a neutral. But this whole thing felt like a nasty foreshadowing of events that were to unfold. I'm glad I can spend my days locked up in a bunker, it lets me forget about the problems this worlds going through.

I drifted my thoughts to earlier, radaway... In case of a fallout, this antidote should rid of radiation from the body. I know it's more on a medical stand point. Which is kind of off topic from my department, but if I was in the medical field I would not have access to radio active materials.

"The usual please." I glanced to the till at the cafes counter. That's a weird site. I looked to what appeared to be a butler paying for various teas. I hadn't realized butlers were still in business. They were literally replaced with robots. Those things literally did everything apparently they had them waiting this place.

the butler wore a black tailcoat, his hair was slightly long, which was unusual for a guy in this day and age. When he turned our eyes caught each other quite briefly. Red eyes, probably bloodshot? I couldn't really tell from where I sat. Black slightly long hair for a man. He left carrying the bag, the tail of his coat fluttering behind him as he quickly walked out. I watched him get into a car, and it was quick to drive off.

Taking a last gulp of my cocoa, I quickly left. I look up at the live billboard across the street. It was broadcasting more of the same news on the USA and China. I felt that deep lingering depression once again.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

returning home I was quick to have the home phone pressed against my ear.

"Hey mom! So my project is going well."

My parents were living out in Scotland. They wanted to retire there and bought a nice home about a month ago. Since then it's been over the phone chatting. I told them about everything today. Leaving out the radaway story, only because my family take things seriously. Let's just say they wouldn't be happy.

"You'll be here for Christmas? We have our guest room set up. Your brother will be here too."

"Yes of course!"

As I continued talking I looked through my email. Package tracking. Your package will arrive October 23rd. What? That's a Saturday! No ones at school Saturday. Plus that's a lot sooner than I thought. It's Thursday. The 21st of October.

The lab was closed Saturday which meant I needed to talk with the prof tomorrow. Not to mention look over the formula a few more times.

Compound A90532. Was a very poisonous substance. I only needed a vial of it. This radaway I was making was already very hazardous to the body. But in this case, if I was right. This poison would cancel out the other. The under layer is what I'd need to examine, to see if it actually would be safe to use.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

"Professor is late." One of the other students spoke up. There were only three of us today.

"Oh hey! How's your medicine coming Liane?" I had noticed the leers I was getting as I examined the two vials I was holding. These were done. But in a class full of people who can't seem to get their heads out their asses. Pretending to be fully engrossed in my work was the best option to avoid a conflict. "Hey!" He slammed my desk hard, causing my grip on the vials to fall onto the table top. "I'm talking to..."

The moment I heard the hissing. I stood back quickly. "You fucking twat!" I spat. I knew what was going on. This was precisely WHY I needed that compound. When those chemicals mixed they released toxins into the air as it burned through whatever it was on. I knew this but the other students did not. The fist time this happened it was the middle of the night when I was working overtime "Open the vents and put on a mask!"

They were way ahead of me. No one said a word, even after the it burned a gaping hole through the desk and chipped some of the concrete flooring.

"So..." It was thirty minutes later, one of them spoke up. After I had cleared the mess, "We're you going to inject those?"

The atmosphere was tense. I didn't give a crap really to what I said next. "It wasn't complete. But yes I plan to test them on myself." I started pulling out my drawers with all the stuff I needed. Thank God I had a lot. But I needed to test these the moment I got hold of that compound. "Anyways thank you for ruining my final project. Now I have to spend the next two days in here trying to catch up! You fuck head!" Yeah I was mad. I normally don't swear a whole lot. Only when the going gets tough. But the good old trailer mouth was already providing a grand array of swears and insults.

I had to pull out like fifty different ingredients. And about twenty pages of formulas. Again in my ultimate frustration I worked around the hole rather than take another desk. I felt like a child pulling a tempered fit. Just silently. I was probably trying to guilt trip them. But as they ignored it, I stood and quickly left the bunker. Slamming the door on my way out just to emphasize my anger.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

The cool fall breeze worked wonders. Especially as I planned out my my schedule in my head. Two little samples. It's amazing how hard it is to produce something like those. I had to create like twenty different parts to create just one. And any mistake would probably blow the skin right off my face. Would I really test them on me though? Yes I would. I didn't care if I died because of it. Nuclear war is becoming almost inevitable.

As I stood I could hear a distant buzzing. What the heck was that? Oh right I think I heard there was one of those robots on campus what were they called... I think they were called mister handys? Maybe off topic conversation would do me good.

I followed the buzzing. It was actually pretty damn far into the field. When the robot was in view, it was like a ball being held up with jets of fire beneath it. Several of its arms clipping the leaves. One having a round buzz saw for a hand. Those cut the branches. Oddly this was the only serve bot out here.

Then I saw some writing on it. Like someone took a sharpie and scribbled a weird name? "JollyJunckies?" Immediately the Mr. Handy turned around. It's buzz saw almost taking my head off in the process. "Holy shit!" I had jumped back in time seeing the saw fly centimeters by my face.

"Sorry mum." The robots eyes kept opening and closing slightly like a round door you'd see in a spaceship sci-fi movie. Despite the near death I actually found this model to be adorable. They expressed more personality over the other ones.

"Mom? Why are you calling me mom?"

"Because your a mum."

I gawked at him, well it was a male voice this robot had. "I'm not pregnant-"

"Hence the practices of safe sex." To my utmost surprise it held out a condom to me. "Here mum."

"What the heck?" Then I remembered a conversation I had eavesdropped my way into. JollyJunkies... The robot was in fact the **last** robot on campus. Apparently the faculty upset a certain student and he hacked his way into the serve bots on campus. Long story short... All the robots ended up doing some rather questionable things but they kept one as it wasn't _as_ bad. And from what I recall hearing, JollyJunkies offered up sexual advice and well "are you going to keep staring at it mum or perhaps you want me to open it?"

"N-no that's fine!" I plucked the condom from its claw, which I'd probably throw out eventually. Stuffed it into a back pocket. "Why'd they call you Jollyjunkies? That's kind of an unprofessional name." I immediately realized I should stop myself. But the robot suddenly spoke in a tone like it was its finest hour.

"Because I make the junks of men jolly." It waved its arms into the air like it was cheering.

 _Pfffft_! Oh God I can't hold it in! "Haha oh wow! Hahahaha!" I hadn't laughed this hard in so long. I now know why they forbid this robot inside the school. They probably couldn't fix him and turned him into a gardener.

"Well I need to see you more often when I'm in a rotten mood. Wow. Where are you normally?"

"They keep me in the building near the school." It pointed to an old storage shed near some trees. Yeah they really didn't like that robot. It's a tad shame though. It's kind of amusing.

"Do you need a place to make babies mum?"

"Jesus! No, I'm good. Well I'll see you again. Just call me LeAnn next time. Not mom or mum. Whatever it is you call me."

"Yes mother LeAnn, if you need any aid with applying condoms on-" I immediately covered my ears. "Blended sandwiching-" again covered!

"OK I'M LEAVING JOLLYJUNKIES!" I ran full speed back to the lab.

Blended sandwiching... Oh God I really don't want to know what that even meant.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

Arriving back to the lab, sent my slightly better mood Ito a pit of darkness. Apparently the professor had gotten back where he learned about the disaster that had taken place around thirty minutes ago.

"Your going to test this..." He pointed to the gaping hole with melted edges. "On yourself!" I didn't reply. I looked over his shoulders at the other students who immediately got back to work. I probably held a look that could kill someone.

"Well how else would I test it? A mouse or rat won't work! Besides! that guy!" I pointed sharply to the idiot who ruined my project. "He ruined my samples! I was holding both of them! He nearly spilled them onto me!" I felt like I was an elementary school-er tattling on another child. But this guy had a lot of safety strikes under his name. Hell I heard his parents have to wake him up each day because he oddly can't afford a 3 pound alarm clock, and yet he can afford strippers on the weekends!

The drama that ensued after this one statement I made it sent the whole lab into chaos. His project was totaled by him and we were in a near fist fight as the teacher tried to hold us apart. I was honestly to the point where I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

After hours though, the prof. spoke with me privately of what had ensued. In truth I had a better relationship with that teacher than the rest of the class. I was allowed to continue my work under the condition I test it on an animal. He would provide it seeing the catch up I needed to do.

"That compound. It'll be here Saturday. I need to bring it here directly."

My request was approved.

The next two days were slow, I spent around 16 hours working. Going home to eat, sleep and shower. The days were tiring. When Friday arrived. The animal was brought in seeing I was nearly caught up. "A kitty?"

 _No no noooo! Not a cat, please not a cat_! But if I said anything, I knew that my confidence in my work would appear unfavorable. So I bit back what would be protests and accepted the animal carrier. this was it! Four years of hard labor would all come down to this.

All that was left was that compound and the package arrived the night before the 23rd. I checked my email before I left for home. I printed out the postage information I needed before heading home.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

October 23rd, I wanted to sleep in. But I got up at an incredibly early hour. My alarm blared. And I was quickly out of bed. Bringing my hair back into a ponytail, I kept lazily looking to the clock. 6:15am. I never get up at that Tim, hell! I'm never dressed at that time. But today I would be handling hazardous materials! I wanted to get this over with and drown myself into finishing this. Today, today I would know if my invention would change the world! Radaway... In the end I think I'll use that name.

Today I was going by clock work. 5:00 wake up. Leave house by 6:20. Arrive at post office by 6:40 (I got there at 6:47am.. But I am still the first one here!). When 7:00am hit, everything felt like a major sale. I ran to the desk like my life depended on it. Produced, about 3 IDs (only needed one but _just_ in case I brought spares), and my postage forms.

Unfortunately... The plan took an extra hour. With all the extra paperwork I had to fill. It wasn't in a box. it was inside a capsule. A nice metal heavy duty compartment with the shipping labels and hazardous warnings covering it. Hitting 8:45 am I made it back to the lab (well almost)

"Mother LeAnn, Such a pleasant surprise to see you here so early on a weekend morning!" I probably flew a good foot into the air. JollyJunkies... I was at the door to the bunker. There were actually two doors to get into it. one being located outside. to my luck, with one door readily available outside, I had the key to enter.

"That terrified me, you shouldn't have caught me off guard!"

"Sorry mother—"

"Just call me mum, what you said before. mother LeAnn is a handful." I sounded a little meaner than I wanted. Thankfully it didn't faze the robot.

"Yes mum! my most sincere apologies!" JollyJunkies began to follow me down the stairs, I glanced at him, a little curiously. "You must be aware mum, the container you hold was sealed by a synth." A synth... those things looked like a metal human skeleton. I've seen them on TV. Otherwise I know very still about them. "Would you like me to open it mum?"

That might actually not be a bad idea to be honest. Working here alone on the weekend would be kind of lonesome. Maybe the company of a robot would make things bearable. "Ok, but I need to open it inside." Its was half an excuse.

"I'm currently not permitted to enter the premises."

"At the moment I'm the only one here. it gives me command right JollyJunkies"

"I'm afraid that does not give you the authorization mum."

I sighed... oddly JollyJunkies seemed to be a little bit normal from when I first met him. Perhaps the off topic conversation would get him inside. "I no longer have that condom you had given me."

his boosters suddenly flared as he flew into the bunker. I immediately closed the door and locked it. The robot did make a fuss here and there, but it seemed the programming the hacker had put into it was just far too much for it to handle. every 30 minutes I just had to ask for a condom. and after a discussion about it, it would try to leave. It became an infinite loop.

I had prepared what I needed for the finished part of radaway. this was it. I had to apply all tree vials at the same time. I was almost sweating bullets. when all was prepared I had to sit back to just be mentally ready to not fuck this up. This process would take two hours.

I pressed the button to release the chemicals the moment I made sure my gas mask was tight. The moment the three collided there was no hissing or smoke. It worked. My formula! the poisons cancelled each other out! and in the tray was a very thick orangish red liquid. The drops would collide before they hit the tray, and unfortunately it could only be one drop at a time.

"Mum, according to my scans you have yet to carry a child." Its funny how one sentence could out of nowhere make you feel like your privacy has been invaded. I looked at the robot as he continued to speak, completely not noticing my discomfort, "Did you want me to find you a man to court you?"

"Court?" I think that was a really old term for seducing or something. But I decided to be a little bold and have fun with it. "Yeah, but maybe after we're done here."

"Excellent mum, I assure you, it won't be long until you have kittens on the way." I glanced to the caged cat, suddenly feeling a little bit down.

"Yeah... Sounds great." I quickly switched my thoughts elsewhere and immediately it was to that word: court. It was such an unusual term, I thought of the butler I saw a few days before. Wait... Why am I thinking about the butler? I guess in a sense it felt like the term was his era. Well, Victorian? A word used among nobles? Crap I really don't know. "One condition in the courting though. It has to be a butler." I only had a little bit of time left here. Only till around Christmas. Once this final project was done, it was mostly writing a big essay on it, to help _sell the product_. with the robot stuck on campus there would be absolutely no way he would find a butler.

"You wish to be the mistress of a butler mum?"

"N-no!" I need to remember I'm talking to a robot here so I shouldn't have to be nervous. Just go with the flow of the conversation, "I think it'd be more erotic to be dominated by one... or something..." I trailed off. Wow... I really cant believe I said that.

"With a robot mum?"

"A human butler!"

"Alright mum!" He still agreed with it, what an impossible request it was too.

Two condoms later (I now have eight) I got a few needles and split the liquid between them. they were heavy duty, being a first sample (not to mention expensive.) the last thing I wanted was for it to be contaminated. Even if it didn't work... I was beyond proud. "I think Ill be heading home." I announced as I pocketed all three syringes. Honestly I just really wanted to sleep. And I didn't want to test the cat. The moment I reached the door in order to unlock it. There was a loud bang by my desk.

Jollyjunkies knocked over **all** the chemicals that I had out. I suppose this was my fault... I happened to bring the robot in here against its will. "Please... Just _remain_ by the door while I clean this mess."

"Yes mum." I walked to the teachers desk, turning on his radio before proceeding to the chemical mess by my desk. I silently just listened to the news despite how awful it was.

 _It's just rumor though, we can't really go on it as only a few reports came through._

This spill was seemed to have several components mixed in with it, some turned Into a near glue. Shit... Bringing this robot in was the worst idea I had today.

 _For those tuning in. Last night around 11, we did see Chinese militia over London. They were reported to be bombers. But we are unsure if anything was being carried. It is unusual_.

I paused, bombers over London? But why? We're neutral... We aren't really part of this conflict. At least to public knowledge. They played that same message over a few more times. announcing more details as they went. Apparently Chinese bombers were spotted off the Bering Straits (the Pacific and Arctic oceans between Russia and the US state of Alaska) between 3:30 and 4:00am eastern time. That was several hours ago I think? I'm not quite sure the time difference. After an hour of trying to clean the spill, I found it was going almost nowhere. Some of the chemicals had fused together making a pretty powerful adhesive.

The radio started blaring a weird beeping noise. I froze a moment. I knew that noise... It was used in state of emergency.

 _The time is 2:16pm in London. NORAD, Which is the North American Aerospace Defense Command. has confirmed missile launches from China. We strongly advise you follow your nuclear detonation protocols, in this current situation._

I look over at JollyJunkers who is still hovering by the door. 'i wanted to say something but instead I let myself sit on the floor.

What do I do? Do I hide under a desk? no wait.. right! I'm in a bunker!

 _London time is now 2:22pm. US bombers have been reported in the last few minutes._

this was really happening! my worst fear was going to become a reality. I did want to shout or scream. there's been no reports yet of anything happening. JollyJunkies finally spoke up. but it appeared the robot had been listening to the reports as well.

"Mum, you need to enforce the doors." That's right! It was only locked like a regular door, but there was another locking mechanism. I stood and quickly passed the robot, the door had one of those metal wheels that needed to be turned. I quickly began to turn it. I could hear the gears winding as locked into place. JollyJunkies closed the vents, and those completely turned the room airtight.

 _The unthinkable has happened... We have confirmed detonations in the united sta—zzzzzzzzzz_

The lights started flickering, from there the entire bunker shifted over. The door never opened at the sheer force that hit. I hit my head onto the floor. It felt like an were three more massive bangs. Then outside it was silent.

The radio was still on, but it was all static. And I could hear the cat meowing loudly. A bright light suddenly moved around the room. Focusing on my face, "mum, the radiation levels are beginning to grow in here."

I immediately got up, looking to the hallway where the door sealed of nuclear waste. It was broken. Staying in here meant death, and whatever lied await for me outside... I didn't know if it was safe. The shock waves had stopped, which might mean it would be safe, maybe? I quickly pushed by Jolly, and began to unlock the door, here or there. I think out there was the best option. The whole time I was grateful I had kept the robot with me. Otherwise I wouldn't see a thing. When the door opened, I was quick to save the cat. Carrying its cage and bringing it outside with me, joining JollyJunkies. The site that greeted me was probably the worst thing I had ever seen. Far off in the distance was a massive mushroom cloud, and by massive, it was going far up into the clouds. the sky was a brownish green. but through the thick clouds the sun was barely peaking through.

The trees were bare, there was nothing green left. everything was brown. What had color, like the school, I barely could see the Orange bricks anymore, the whole building was leaning slightly to one side, several parts of it had collapsed.

"There's less radiation out here mum." Did he have a radiation detector on him? Well these Mr. Handys were powers by nuclear energy so that meant he could literally live far past my lifetime.

"Am I radiated?" It was a logical question to ask, seeing me and this cat, the only two warm blooded animals in the bunker must have been exposed. No we had been no question. You just don't feel it right away.

A couple little lights blinked on Jollys body, "I'm sorry mum, you seemed to have received a heavy dosage, I'm not sure if your womb can carry."

"Holy God!" I might be stuck with this robot that offered sexual advice and condoms for... I don't know? Till I die?

"I'm sorry mum, your kitty is dying too."

My eyes grew wide. I needed to test the radaway, and now! It wouldn't matter if I died at this point. I had three needles, I looked over at the bunker first. If it worked, I needed to obtain the formula. This would become essential to survive.

I'm not sure how far the shock waves of the nuke flew. But no doubt those who survived, would probably become hostile. This was a wasteland now. There were no laws anymore, there would be a food crisis. And medication and doctors probably would be insanely short handed.

Ok I need to test this antidote right now. "Jolly" I pulled the needle out. I was going to have to get the cat out. "You can read radiation levels. Can you tell me if anything happens to-" I had been trying to get the frightened animal out. The moment I did, it jumped off my shoulder performing typical cat ninja moves.

I looked over my shoulder seeing the animal dart into a hole leading into the school. Even if I could get in... It wouldn't be possible to find a cat in a school the size of a castle. No... Nononononono! No! Why now?! The absolute one time!

I guess I was a coward after all? I intended to test the radaway on the cat in the end because I was too scared of the actual result.

Ok let's do this, breath in! breath out! As I mentally prepared, my hands shook as I prepared the needle. I flicked the side, removing the bubbles out the tip until I saw it squirt.

This was a mixture of deadly poisons. But they should of cancelled each other out. In order to allow the real chems to work. Putting the needle to my arm. This was a scary moment.

"Jollyjunkies, tell me if the radiation leaves my body." Then I pushed it home, straight into the vein, I felt the liquid entering my blood. That was probably one of the most chilling parts. There was no pain, just a warmth. I felt the push on the needles end halt. That was it. It was all in.

I slid it out. I felt fine, for now.

"Mum, your radiation levels are slowly lowering." My eyes grew wide. It actually worked! Which meant I needed that formula!

I ran into the messy bunker. I found it straight away, resting on the floor in bunches. Collecting them all took a few minutes. This was so important. The world needed it.

I heard a loud humming above. It sounded like a plane. I immediately ran outside and up in the sky. Four missiles flew by at an insane speed. This war. How long could it go until nobody was left?

Cambridge was in ruins. I don't want to think about the situation my family was in though. I decided to cling to the hope that they survived, I'll need to find them. Only when I know I did, then would I grieve. But I also need the radaway. I had the location on paper for that vial.

I needed to get food for this journey I was about to embark on. As I started walking the robot stayed put.

"Mum I no longer have parameters to hold me here. May I accompany you?" It felt like I was talking to a living thing, it sounded desperate.

"Well I kinda planned on it, I don't think I want to travel alone." I honestly thought that's how it was going to be. But at least it is 100% settled. I get to have a robot bodyguard.

"This gives me the opportunity to aid in your erotic butler courtship. You'll have _a bun in the oven_ in no time mum!" Geez he sounded excited. Well at least it was a butler I had said. The chances of him finding one were impossible to none. So just go with the flow of that. Things would be Bound to work in my favor... probably.

 **~~~~~Radaway~~~~~**

Walking back into town I realized I was in some pretty massive shock. From the direction of the mushroom cloud, it appeared that the nuke had hit near London. but it was so far away. Just what kind of nuke was it? And which country launched it?

I never did see any further missiles, maybe the war ended? Maybe there was just wasteland now? the first place I went to was a department store. the doors and windows were gone. and there were a lot of bodies. I found myself standing outside a good while as dusk was approaching. Where do I even sleep? When I entered the store at long last, Jolly had separated from me. I watched as his ball of a robot body hovered towards pharmaceuticals. And I silently began to look through the isles for food. The shelves had a minimal amount on them. They were completely battered beyond belief. Produce was completely wreaked. The only real thing I could get were canned items. I stuffed my bags with ravioli and canned veggies, fruit. I took as much as I could.

I planned to go to the hardware department and kitchen supplies next if I could find them. I needed a flashlight, can opener, oh a blanket too...

"Oh splendid ... then that means you wont be needing ..." Jollys talking to someone? I strained myself a little to listen to exactly what he was saying, "How fine this is! the mum will be happy to live out her _erotic endeavors_." **OH MY GOD! WHAT?!**

I paled immediately! He was talking to someone! JollyJunkies you fucking idiot! No wait! The stranger probably realized just how fried this robot was... Right?

"I see, so your _Mistress_ said she wanted to be dominated by a butler?" I inwardly screamed. Oh hell no! I need to hide or something! It wasn't even a DAY and already the first other survivor that's found gets to hear some made up fantasy I made to just make things harder on a robot. JUST to make my life a little bit easier, until maybe I could find a way to fix its damn programming.

I quickly and quietly crouched and snuck down the isle.I needed to avoid this situation. Then maybe this stranger would leave. there was no telling what Jolly had even said to him, and I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Mum! I have such fabulous news to share with you!" I hear him hover past the isle, just as I manage to hide on the other end around the corner. I peek out around in time to see the stranger following the oblivious robot and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

NO WAY!

JollyJunkies had literally found a butler...

 **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

Well thoughts? Anybody? Somebody? lol well regardless hopefully the next chapter wont take too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Took a little longer than I hoped. I had a lot of editing to do, which resulted in a larger chapter. Better late than never right?

Thanks for the positive reviews they do keep things running. Enjoy the chapter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own fallout or blackbutler

* * *

Genre: **Romance/Comedy/Tragedy**

Rated: **M**

* * *

 **~~~~~Radaway~~~~~**

 **Chapter 2**

The world was on the edge of a fine line. Annexing one of those major countries made a lot of people feel that this sealed the point of no return. The news on TV held soldiers killing protesters, constant blabbering about what may or may not happen. Each countries stance, etc... The world was on the path of destruction and nobody could do much about it but wait. The news even hit a certain Demon who took on a new contract, but unlike his previous contracts this new one was to eat the mans soul instead of feeling the blast of a nuke. Everyone knew the day was drawing closer, even the demon who waited patiently for the end to come. _Hopefully_ he would see the aftermath. Actually scratch out _hopefully_ completely. The demon had no intention to let a nuke destroy him. As it went into the year 2077, the Demon looked at his pocket watch more and more to remind himself, that there wasn't much time until the world would fall into a nuclear war.

There was a loud chime that suddenly emitted throughout the mansion, evening was approaching and his break (not that he needed it) was over. The Mr. Handys in the manor worked 24/7 and The butler found himself in a very tidy home, it seemed the only thing he had to do was provide the master: Malcolm Augustus Damian with food and good health. While the contract did seem rather slack, his master was in the later parts of his life. His late 70s, he was suffering with more than one illness, and Dementia was just one. Part of that brought out some of the wickedness in him, nothing would ever be good enough no matter how well the demon performed. He still took it all calmly and with a smile.

It was not the old age or the nuke dropping that made the demon pick the man. Malcolm a decade before was involved in some very shady crimes. Things like human trafficking, conning people out of their life's work, and selling human organs over the black market. All this led him to a life of luxury, with the contract in place he wouldn't feel the heat of an atomic bomb. Instead his soul was going to be devoured, which in the demon's opinion was a far worse fate.

The date was October 19th 2077, the demon stood by the door of the manors dining room, his current master was eating quietly. the only thing that could be heard was the clanking of the cutlery touching the ceramic dish as he jabs his food with a fork. Ever so often glancing at the earl grey tea with a dissatisfied expression. Seeing the man pull this more than once, he sighed feeling the slight frustration before quietly walking to his Masters side. "Is the earl grey not to your satisfaction Sir?"

The old man turned to the demon, glaring up at him from his seat, "If I recall Mr. Handy, I wanted jasmine tea." There he goes again, changing his request. wanting something else after asking for what was already there. Unfortunately for the butler, Cambridge was a ten minute drive. This meant it could take thirty minutes to retrieve the jasmine tea.

"We do not have any of the tea, however if you wish to wait a little, I can pick up some." The old man agreed to the suggestion by not saying a word, and the butler headed towards Cambridge at a local cafe he normally purchased his tea from.

Arriving he found the teashop to be a little more busier than normal. it seemed the recent news had been making more headlines than normal.

 _Relations between China and USA in crisis. Is nuclear war inevitable?_

He read the article headline that was spread out on a nearby table. The woman reading it obviously the only one taking the news seriously. Others were discussing it with a few laughs here and there. Obviously to hide their fear of the deadly outcome. As he approached the counter he took out his pocket watch and again it felt as though time was running out.

 _"Those peace talks completely failed. I heard the Chinese minister just walked out. USSR refused to even show up!"_

 _"Apparently the president said some racist comment from what I heard."_

"Next please."'

With the conversation going on behind the counter he spoke up a little louder to silence them even if it was only for a moment. "The usual please." the back quieted down little bit. "Also add a small bag of the Jasmine tea." as he paid the items were bagged on the counter top and handed to him when the payment approved.

Getting into the car, he switched on the radio. Back at the manor it was literally away from the outside world, no TVs, no newspapers, there was not even a phone in the place. As his master slept the butler would spend his nights listening to the cars radio to keep up to date with everything going on. Right now there was a big annexing war between several nations. Germany was after Italy and a few of the nations around it, and several of the countries were fighting over those same nations. He stood silently outside the car in the driveway, watching his masters window as he listened.

It wouldn't be long now, any hour of any day. The news was beginning to speak in volumes and the butler knew society was just over that line now. Perhaps now was the time to obtain a radio? A lot of them had nuclear cores. They didn't need to be plugged in to a power supply so hiding it would be simple. The master didn't want the demon to hear any news of the sort, it was such a pathetic attempt to evade his soul being devoured. In fact he had told him his plan during one of his episodes, thinking the butler was someone of the mafia.

When Saturday hit, the demon obtained the radio he wanted and let his master sleep in. He didnt care if he got in trouble for it. He would just serve him a brunch to make up for the lateness. By the time it hit 2:16 pm the butler heard the news broadcast. With a smile he carried the radio and set it blaring next to his master who was eating the meal silently.

"I told you Handy! You dare defy me!" he immediately spat, pointing at the radio but he was quickly interrupted.

"If I recall Master your order was to rid of all technology _wired_ to the house when I first arrived. This is portable and I had not received the order to not have technology with its own power supply, in this case a nuclear core." His Masters face reddened in anger, but as the demon predicted there was no possibility of the man arguing that logic. After all he specified _wired_.

"I order you to remove this immediately!" He pointed to the Radio and the Demon smiled in response.

"Im afraid I cannot do that Sir."

"And why not?!"

"The bombs Sir... Have detonated." he smiled seeing the old man pale immediately, backing his chair out from under the table and quickly took off running. At least... that's what he had planned. However old age had its limits and he was quickly cornered. "Its unfortunate that you wont be as tasty as the others I have eaten, but you will suffice." that was the last bash he had to his now old masters ego before the windows lit up a bright white.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

The blast had actually knocked the demon out, he had some blood on his clothing but the wounds weren't deep enough to be fatal. In fact he was already healing. The first two shock waves he managed to dodge, the third hit him and it— to his dismay knocked him completely out. Judging by the deep yellow of the sky, it had must of been a few hours he had been laying on the rough terrain.

He found himself no longer near the manor. The blast had flung him straight into the now ruin city that used to be Cambridge. The demon would not need nourishment for quite some time, as he was now fulfilled, his self healing abilities on himself were at it peak compared to a few hours ago. As he stood he quickly noticed a few things about himself. his outfit was a mess and he sighed as he felt it would be necessary to fix the ruined tailcoat and pants. There was also the burning sensation, and it was that particular feeling that that indicated something was wrong. However he wasn't quite sure what it was. He had no burns to his body, but his skin felt like it was on fire. It had quite obviously come from being hit by the shockwaves of the nuke. But he wasn't sure exactly what it was exactly. He was no scientist, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. Remembering back to the era of World War II, there was Hiroshima, and over the cold era people were constantly reminded of the devastation. Those who survived would have been better off dead, their suffering was immense. So as he stood now, he wondered if he shared that fate.

Cambridge was outside of London, and from what he predicted the bomb had hit at the halfway point between cambridge and London, thankfully not a direct hit. Most of the city was still standing but it seemed most of life was not. Most of the corpses had little flesh left on the outside. There were skeletons in cars, alleys, none however outside of those areas. The city was quite bare of life.

It certainly didn't mean everyone had died though. As he wandered through he felt the first order of buisness would be to fix his attire. He was missing the thread and needles he normally carried and took the time to look for the old sewing store he did go to on occasion. Store interiors were a mess. There were bodies in the building, but they were not down many of the isles. There was one under a desk, a few others in corners or behind different non recognizable objects. The place was caked to the brim with dirt, and it was to the point that even the best of cleaners would have issues removing it.

across the street from him he heard some glass breaking, the first signs of life. He silently watched through the broken window, trying to avoid being noticed. There was some chatter, two men and a woman. It was a pharmacy, and it was quickly being raided. So it appeared a lot of criminals had survived the blast. Most knew the best places to hide. During the resource war there was a lot of terrorism, so a lot of these people actually understood how to hide from the destructive force of a bomb. Clearly they got lucky avoiding the worst of it. The butler found these individuals were out of his interests. He intended to leave it this way. He moved quickly out of sight, avoiding any confrontation.

The sky was beginning to grow darker and as he continued on through the city, he heard another survivor.

"It's safer inside you. The last thing I need is for the cover to fall off and get stabbed." He heard the voice a distance off, and the sound seemed to bounce off the buildings. This person was probably two blocks away. Clearly a woman arguing with someone.

"Im sorry mum, but my compartment was built for other means."

"No that corrupted program is lying to you, you don't need the compartment for anything anymore! No hedge trimmers, nada!" the woman came into his line of sight and he watched her a moment, she was talking to a mister handy. Both of them appeared to be barely battered at all. He heard her sigh irritated, trying to make it exaggerated enough to have an effect on the robot. "JollyJunkies... For the sake of my future children, can you please hang onto them."

"For your children mum?"

"Yes! if I get stabbed I might suffer an overdoes or something?"

"Oh mum, why didn't you say so!" the robot took a couple metal syringes from her putting it into a compartment on its main body. The demon cocked an eyebrow, now slightly curious. Those were not normal syringes, pharmacies sold things called stimpaks which helped to aid in repairing damaged tissue or bones. All needles were always in a clear glass, never a metal. This was a law that was carried throughout most of the world. That way anyone could see if there was a mistake with the drug. Whatever she had was obtained somewhere else. He did not any attempt to approach, instead he followed silently behind. It seemed they were surveying a lot of the disaster, seeing the dead clearly had put her into a state of shock. She Often spoke to the robot she called JollyJunkies to get the whole dire situation off her mind. But even then it was unavoidable.

The demon had followed silently for at least tend more minutes, at that point it was nearing dusk, the yellow sky had now become a blue, with green a distance off. They both stopped in front of a department store. With night approaching and now power no longer being available, heat and lighting we're going to make things difficult for the average human.

The two separated the moment they entered and that was when he decided that he was interested enough to approach. He couldn't quite explain why, but in a sense the two had held some nostalgia for him. It in a sense reminded him of the staff of the old phantomhive estate.

Entering the store he went unnoticed, he saw her looking at different canned foods mumbling to herself as she did so. The Mr. Handy had drifted to another part. Approaching the robot would be the best strategy, the old manor had a Mr. Handy deem the butler as a threat. Let's just say that Handy coincidently went missing the same day. he would rather dispose of the robot in secrecy if it thought he was a threat

There was a ruckus where the robot was, it was was going through a lot of boxes that had fallen. Tearing each one open to dump out its contents while going to the next only seconds later. Clearly it was concentrating and failed to notice him. The robots back was to the butler and quite quickly the demon spotted the scribbled name on its back "JollyJunkies?"

The robot spun around quickly, "Ah yes! how can I help you sir?" So far so good.

"Actually I approached you seeing you seeing you have separated from your master."

"Oh I assure you the mum is not my master, however she does want to master a butler, but a human one."

The demon cocked an eyebrow. Well this Conversation changed on him without any warning. This was getting to be weird, the Butler had the feeling that he probably shouldn't of heard that. He pressed on though— At least that was his intention. The robot reached into the compartment behind him, next thing the butler knew he was holding a condom.

Giving the robot a questioning look it simply replied: "For good measure Sir."

He grew completely silent transpiring what had just happened that would lead him to holding a condom. The robot was about to move on, but some curiosity got the best of the demon. "I am a butler by trade."

"Oh splendid ... then that means you wont be needing this!" The condom was ripped from the butlers hand, and immediately started to head into the direction to where she was whilst continuing to talk "How fine this is! the mum will be happy to live out her _erotic endeavors_."

The demon smirked, it certainly appeared he had gotten himself involved in something entertaining. With the general idea to what was going on, he played along, "I see, so your _Mistress_ said she wanted to be dominated by a butler?" he could hear a slight ruckus ahead then silence. Having seen her down that isle before and now suddenly gone as Jolly called out for her. No doubt it had her completely humiliated.

"Mum! I have such fabulous news to share with you!"

The demon saw her at the corner of his eye. But chose to let the Mr. Handy be the one to find her. Clearly she was in a state of panic and embarrassment, she had probably heard the conversation. So why not have some fun it?

"Ah mum! There you are!" She hadn't noticed Jolly sneak up behind her and fell over in the surprise, she sent him a glare from the floor as he begun talking, "Mum you simply will not believe your luck! Not only will your erotic fantasies of being dominated by a butler be fulfilled, but you'll also be able to bare children." she looked absolutely mortified, she glanced to the demon who now stood only feet away. She was at a clear loss for words.

"Uh... No! Wait! Jolly please go back to pharmacy and get whatever you were getting!"

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

Of all the worst things to happen to me after nuclear disaster was this humiliation. It literally was about to get far worse, I had immediately recognized the butler, out of all people to survive and meet first, it happened to be a butler. My mind was beaming with all kinds of colourful words as I panicked.

"There's no need mum!" The robot sounded so happy, if it was human it would be on the verge of tears. To make matters worse, it opened the compartment built into its side and literally began tossing condoms up like it was confetti. It seemed to catch the butler off guard as well, his eyes a bit wide in surprise.

"Uh— Holy Crap!" I threw a few of the packets off me that had landed. The robot turned to the butler and before I could say another word of absolute pure anguish. The topic made a turn.

"Unfortunately we may need to find you another butler mum." The robot suddenly sounded disappointed.

"Huh? Why?" No dammit now everything I said felt like it could easily taken the wrong way. "I mean not that I'm interested or anything..." I mentally slapped myself.

"It appears he has a very heavy dose of radiation. One no human would survive." the butler looked a little surprised when he said it. and she put a hand to her chin looking him over. What was wrong with him? It appeared to be far different effect from what he should of experiencing. My eyes bulged. I had forgotten about the radaway for a split moment. Especially after what just transpired. I look at the butler. As long as I had one of the needles it should be ok. I had the chemical formula in my bag, I just needed to make it again. But the main question was... should I give it to him?

"What is it _mistress_?" I frowned in return to the tease.

"It's nothing." No I should save it, it seemed he was trying to provoke my stupid predicament. Plus I couldn't just chance him. I was still trying to figure out what I should do.

"Here mum." One of the needles swung in front of me, this robot literally had the worst timing! I immediately snatched it in attempt to hide it. Of course it was noticed by the butler immediately. He was oddly polite enough not to ask about it.

I looked at Jolly again and made a heavy sigh, I needed to get rid of him but there was only one way I could. "Um well Jolly, maybe you can give us some alone time... To well..." Ugh! I felt myself burning up. "Play. things. out?"

"Oh yes mum! And now you have the best guarantee for a healthy pregnancy." He referred to the needle. Could this continue to worsen? It wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together to know the needle had to do with his nasty amounts of rads he was carrying. The robot finally moved on, and now I immediately knew I needed to explain things.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

His appearance he felt had caused problems for the two. It literally made things extremely awkward with this introduction, not to mention he barely had to speak a word. The Robot was completely oblivious to the distress she was under and the demon found it amusing. His thoughts now we're more directed on the syringe she quickly hid from him.

"I'm sorry, that robot is completely fried and literally only talks about sex and babies. I haven't had too many _real_ conversations with it." She huffed, finally standing from the floor and brushing the dirt off her and whatever stray condom package that she missed. How many did it throw? About 75?

He still had no idea what was in the needle but he definitely connected the dots. Judging by the conversation it had to do with the radiation. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing! Honestly I met JollyJunkies two days ago. It was a gardener at the university." She was quick to defend. So that probably meant she was a student. Probably the medical field?

The burning had in fact worsened over the last few hours. If that syringe actually would help, he needed to make it his priority. He could attack her and steal it but wanted to wait until it hit that point of desperation.

"What's your name anyways?"

His name? He definitely would not introduce with his recent name. But the last one he had been given. "Sebastian Michaelis, and _you_ my lady?"

She shifted uncomfortably, clearly she didn't like the term, "LeAnn Oni, and there's no need to act so... Butlery... The nukes have fallen, so I don't think either of us have a future in our professions anymore."

He smiled, there was his opening. "Were you not a student?" She gave him a questioning look, "You mentioned meeting the robot at the university"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, I was in my final year. I didnt recall telling you so you freaked me out a moment." She started walking away, Sebastian followed listening to her murmur off to herself, "I guess I no longer have to think about my debts anymore... This is all just so hard to believe..."

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

I could see him eyeing my pocket, but I tried to ignore it. I walked through the food isles with him close behind. It was really frightening, Every so often you find bodies on the floor. This was in fact the beginning of a dark age. This was going to be in the norm from now on. Food shortages, no laws, there was going to be a lot of danger. No doubt murder was going to be a normal thing as people would get desperate, and that was a scary thought.

As I dug through looking for chips or something that survived without breaking open, the butler had taken notice. Finding a bag faster than me and holding it up with this kind grin. It made me a little hesitant, what a show off! It was so dark I had to feel for it and the first one he grabs is still factory sealed. "Oh... Um, yeah. I'm looking for that particular one. Let me know if you find another."

He frowned hearing that and watching me going back to looking over the bags on the shelf. "It's alright, I have already eaten." I looked at his smile that quickly returned, holding the bag a little closer.

"Um... If your sure..." It dropped into my hands. It was a scary thought to know this would be a rarity soon. Again the butler followed me. It was really dark at this point. It made the whole place just eerie. The thing was.. It was at an estimate nine-ish pm. Now with no power. The streets were dark, and everywhere was just silent. I shuddered slightly. Finally I located a table. It had fallen over but a man so used to being a butler set it up quickly. The treatment kind of made me feel a little envious of who had hired him before.

When we both sat, I knew things were going to become serious. Right now he wasn't a threat, but his smiles at the moment were faker than fake. I assumed he was following after me because he was curious about the needle. Especially if radiation was killing him.

Right now the idea of possibly turning my heels and leaving Sebastian was being overthrown by the idea of asking for help. A robot and a woman alone doesn't provide an extra set of eyes when brainstorming ideas and getting past obstacles. I got straight to the point.

"Sebastian what's your plan? Now that the worlds been completely destroyed."

"I have yet to make any, by the way your talking I'm assuming you have one of your own." He really was trying to pry so I figured I'd cut to the chase. I felt it was inevitable at this point anyways.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

"I'm a student in nuclear science. The general idea was to learn about creating newer models of power cores, weapons, really anything that could use nuclear energy as the core element." Sebastian was quiet, listening attentively to everything. He certainly had gotten lucky, while he knew the effects of radiation poisoning. It wasn't the demons field of knowledge, so this person probably knew far more than he did as to what was going on. "I studied a different topic in the laboratory. I guess I put the idea of nuclear war just being around the corner, and wanted to create something that would be useful to those who survived."

The syringe was the first thought Sebastian had when she spoke the last sentence. The needle was probably the results of her work as a student, clearly it had worked according to Jolly. From what he saw earlier, she had two. "So I assume it was the syringe being your results."

She pulled out the needle that she had hidden. "This has been something I've been working on for about four years. It removes Radiation from the body. Don't bother asking how, the formula is well... Complicated. Especially if you aren't a scientist, its all random math, number and letter formations."

"How do you know it works?"

"I tested it on myself. I got a pretty nasty dose of rads myself when I was in the bunker. The nuclear waste in the containment broke open so I needed to use it asap." She put the needle on the table. "I was hoping that-"

"Mum! Sir!" The sound of Jolly's panicked voice caused the two to stand up immediately. Heading back quickly was a struggle but not for the demon. He dodged obstacles while LeAnn hit them on the way, so naturally he made it far quicker to Jolly.

There were little glowing green spots moving all over the wall, floors and ceiling. "Sir, these _things_... begin to climb out of the cracks in the floor. I highly suggest we depart immediately."

"What?" LeAnn finally caught up. the exit was right there, and during the panic: "Oh crap! I forgot the syringe!" She quickly turned around to head back.

"Are you able to hold them off?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, but be quick." Flames shot out of one of Jollys arms. Lighting up the room. It seemed the pests began filling entire building with radiation. Remaining here was no longer an option.

"Woah!" Sebastian caught up to LeAnn wasting no time to scoop up the surprised girl and carry her by the waist under one arm. It seemed the place was completely infested. The cracks in the floor were glowing green. The radiation during the detonation had a forcible impact on whatever pest had been present in the store.

The syringe was where she left it. Along with the half eaten bag of chips. She grabbed both and immediately they were on their way back. Leaving the building while Jolly set the place ablaze Behind them.

"That was going to be my place to sleep..." The whole building was burning. All that food... Wasted.

 **~~~~~RadAway~~~~~**

After being set down, I quickly faced him. Sebastian was far more unpredictable than I thought. He didn't even break a sweat. He was far stronger than I expected too... Wasn't he dying? Radiation shouldn't giver super strength. But then again, maybe people could guess what you were asking me earlier. It's to go with you." It's a little weird to ask someone I just met, but yeah I probably would not have survived the first night if it wasn't for Sebastian. I nodded confirming what I wanted.

"Just until I get to Germany, even just until then would be fine. I need to get to Goodsign laboratories. I don't know, after that just do your own thing."

"So how do you wish to make this contract?"

"Contract?" I cocked an eyebrow, "well I was thinking more like a deal. I mean I don't think money is an issue anymore. I'll give you the antidote you need, just help me get to the lab so hopefully I can create more." I try to give my best pleading look, finally he gives that large grin again. Lifting the sleeve of his tailcoat revealing the pale skin. I could see the vein line without having to take a second look. Though it made my face heat up a little, seeing how toned he might actually be. He looked human enough, there weren't any burns, or odd skin colorations. I was no doctor but he seemed to be okay at least on the outside.

"So this will seal the deal." It was a statement made by him. So he really was serious. I hoped he wouldn't back stab me, then again seeing his mutant strength. If he really wanted the antidote, wouldn't he have killed me by now?

I took off the cover of the syringe and I gripped his wrist firmly pulling it closer. "Just don't kill me. The goal here is to save humanity, well whatever is left."

"Don't worry, you have my word." I pushed the needle in, I was surprised he didn't even flinch. He just silently accepted the fluid, even though he knew it was barely tested. I tested it on myself and I was ready to see the grim reaper at that point.

After a few minutes, I did notice Jolly watching Sebastian carefully. He remembered the earlier command I made. Sure enough he announced the results "Another success mum!" The robot cheered next to us. It was so hard to believe that this was a working antidote.

"How do you feel?" He was flexing the arm the needle had gone in.

"Quite pleasant." I smiled widely hearing the result from him. "Thank you." He suddenly bowed.

"Um right! No butler things in front of Jolly!" He glanced up with a grin, he obviously pulled this one off on purpose.

"Yes _Mistr_ -"

"Up-up-up!" I quickly interrupted. "For the love of God NO! I don't know everything Jolly said to you! But it's not true! It was a failed plan to get him to not hook me up with someone random if we ran into survivors!"

"I would never!" Jolly interjected, "I only sought to create partners that would provid-"

"But that would be anyone!"

"You specified you wished to be dominated by a butler-"

"No I didn't!"

"Have you forgotten mum? I am to record all orders required of me." I paled immediately. For the most of around 2 hours I said so much stuff about an erotic romance about well... A butler and master relationship. Just to satisfy the robot. In fact I barely paid attention after while and just let it flow from my mouth. In all honestly relationships were the absolute last thing on my mind.

If I knew it was all being recorded... "Delete it all! That's an order!"

"I'm sorry mum but only my Master can delete it."

"The headmaster?"

"No only JollyTrinket." Oh then it was the hacker? Did he have any communication at all with Jolly what's so ever? Or maybe he was dead? Whatever I said earlier could easily be relayed to... I looked at the butler, damn he was really amused by this exchange. He did have a sense of humour and it was humiliating to me.

"Just keep it between us, if you share any of it! I won't feel satisfied." I harshly whispered to Jolly.

"You certainly have a thing for butlers, was I really that alluring the other day?" My face reddened immediately. So he actually recognized me... I didn't even realize it. It had only been a few moments. I was brought by my thoughts when I heard him start to chuckle. "While this is amusing, I feel shelter is necessary at the moment. If we are to travel, we need to make arrangements." Which obviously meant walking because any other form of travel was out of the question. Unless we could find bikes or something.

"I don't have a map." I called after Sebastian who was beginning to walk on without us.

"It's quite alright, we can worry about it when we head to Germany."

There were two routes I could go. I wondered about my family. Could I split the antidote between them? Maybe that should be my first point of interest? Seeing the antidote clearly works even a little would help right?

Maybe going to Scotland first would be the best idea, especially since Germany required crossing rough waters. I don't think he would want to make the journey if we detoured. But I was going to ask anyways. "Can we go to Scotland first?"

"Scotland?"

"I have one last vial, I really should get it to my family..." I did sound a little desperate. I gave this man the second of the three I made. I was already down to one in the first day.

"Are they alive?"

"I don't know... They have a house by the coast. I don't exactly have relatives, them and my brother are all that's left."

He smiled, "As you wish."

And so this would be the beginning of a very long journey.

 **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

Ill be around to make the next chapter available hopefully soon. But I added more than a few paragraphs a day. Plus editing can be a royal pain at times that's what slowed the update down a bit :P.


End file.
